paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
PAYDAY 2
PAYDAY 2 — игра, созданная компанией Overkill Software и изданная 505 Games, являющаяся обширным продолжением первой части игры PAYDAY: The Heist. Сюжет События происходят спустя два года после событий PAYDAY: The Heist. Действия игры разворачиваются в Вашингтоне. Вашингтон становится крупнейшим криминальным центром. Открывается преступная организация Crime.Net. Место Хокстона занимает младший брат Далласа, так как первого, в свою очередь, сажают в тюрьму. На фоне политических интриг Слона воюет мафия Дмитрия и Влада, наркокартели Мендосы и Гектора вот-вот уничтожат друг друга, а по следу наших героев все ближе и ближе подбирается ФБР. Основная информация Игра включает в себя более пятидесяти локаций. Все ограбления отличаются по времени прохождения и по их сложности в системе Crime.Net. Система прокачки почти полностью изменилась с момента PAYDAY: The Heist, ведь теперь в игре есть отдельная шкала опыта, заполняемая после каждого ограбления. При достаточном количестве опыта игрок получает очко навыка, за которое он может купить навык. Так же в игре появилась улучшенная система классов. Всего их пять: *Манипулятор - выдающийся лидер, специализирующийся на контроле заложников. Имеет больше всего умений, влияющих на всю команду и может устанавливать аптечку для лечения всех членов команды (прокачав определенный навык, может поставить две аптечки); *Штурмовик - специалист по тяжёлому вооружению и броне. Является незаменимым в гуще схватки, может поставить сумку с патронами (прокачав определенный навык, может положить две сумки); *Техник - демонстрирует мастер-класс в обращении с дрелью, взрывчаткой и турелями; *Призрак - профессионал, способный провернуть ограбление бесшумно. Может временно отключать камеры слежения с помощью спецсредств, открывать двери охраны (если есть Генератор помех), а также вскрывать вручную сейфы. *Беглец - универсальный класс, который одинаково хорошо подходит как для скрытного, так и для громкого прохождения. Может устанавливать четыре аптечки первой помощи (при улучшении, их можно поставить 7 или 14 раз) для лечения команды. При получении необходимого навыка, он также получает возможность ставить кейс с мешками для трупов, содержимое которого можно использовать для переноса тел в незаметные места. Игроки могут использовать краденные игровые деньги в целях усовершенствования своих навыков, покупки нового оружия, масок, снаряжения,модификаций для оружия и для нанесения узоров на маски. Аналогично первой части, игра не кажется постоянно одинаковой: враги каждый раз будут появляться из разных мест, задания могут меняться местами, ограбление может занять больше времени, чем рассчитывалось, а также бесшумное прохождение будет играть важную роль в прохождении миссий. Особенности *Кооператив на четырёх игроков. *Crime.Net — база контрактов. Позволяет игроку выбирать любое задание, связанное с одним из их клиентов, таких как украинский мафиози Влад, политик Слон, наркодилер Гектор, старый друг Бэйн, загадочный Дантист, боснийка Мясник, предатель из Murkywater Лок и новый член банды Payday Джимми. *Новый геймплей и динамика. *Динамические сценарии — каждое ограбление играется по-своему: в заданиях случайным образом генерируется геометрия (расположение дверей, комнат) и некоторые события. *Выбор класса зависит от интереса игрока - выбрав один из пяти классов, он прокачивает навыки и может совмещать разные способности под соответствующий ему стиль. *Новая система масок — игроки могут сами создавать свои маски. *Новое оружие, такое как: штурмовые винтовки, пистолеты и так далее. *Модификации оружия – прицелы, насадки, глушители и многое другое. *Разные варианты прохождения — ограбления можно пройти несколькими способами, как по-тихому, без шума и пыли, так и стреляя от бедра и заваливая уровни горами трупов. Ограбления Основная статья: Ограбления PAYDAY 2. Побеги . Главные персонажи Основная статья: Персонажи PAYDAY 2. Russian.png|Даллас|link=Даллас German.png|Вулф|link=Вулф Spanish.png|Чейнс|link=Чейнс American.png|Хьюстон|link=Хьюстон Old hoxton2.png|Хокстон|link=Хокстон Второстепенные персонажи Основная статья: Персонажи PAYDAY 2. BainPDTWS.png|Бэйн|link=Бэйн Contractor hector.png|Гектор|link=Гектор Contractor vlad.png|Влад|link=Влад Contractor gage.png|Гейдж|link=Гейдж Contractor elephant.png|Слон|link=Слон Классы Unlocking the Mastermind.png|link=Манипулятор|Манипулятор Unlocking the Enforcer.png|link=Штурмовик (PAYDAY 2)|Штурмовик Unlocking the Technician.png|link=Техник (PAYDAY 2)|Техник Unlocking the Ghost.png|link=Призрак|Призрак Fugitive.png|link=Беглец|Беглец Наборы перков Crew Chief perk.png|link=Капо|Капо Muscle perk.png|link=Силовик|Силовик Armorer perk.png|link=Оружейник|Оружейник Rogue perk.png|link=Шпион|Шпион Hitman perk.png|link=Киллер|Киллер Crook perk.png|link=Аферист|Аферист Burglar perk.png|link=Взломщик|Взломщик Infiltrator perk.png|link=Интервент|Интервент Sociopath perk.png|link=Социопат|Социопат Gambler perk.png|link=Шулер|Шулер Grinder perk.png|link=Нападающий|Нападающий Yakuza perk.png|link=Якудза|Якудза Ex- President perk.png|link= Экс-Президент|Экс-Президент Maniac perk.png|link=Маньяк|Маньяк Anarchist perk.png|link=Анархист|Анархист Biker perk.png|link=Байкер|Байкер (перк) Bad Guy Coming Through.png|link=Вор в законе|Вор в законе Unseen Shadow.png|link=Боевик|Боевик Perk enduring.png|link=Стоик|Стоик Soul Mates.png|link=Убойный тандем|Убойный тандем Perk codeglitch.png|link=Хакер|Хакер Враги Основное оружие Дополнительное оружие Оружие ближнего боя Основная статья: Оружие ближнего боя PAYDAY 2. Вспомогательное снаряжение Ammo bag.png|link=Сумка с патронами (PAYDAY 2)|Сумка с патронами Armor kit.png|link=Сумка с броней|Сумка с броней Bodybags bag.png|link=Кейс с мешками для трупов|Кейс с мешками для трупов Doctor bag.png|link=Медицинская сумка (PAYDAY 2)|Медицинская сумка Ecm jammer.png|link=Генератор помех|Генератор помех First aid kit.png|link=Аптечка первой помощи|Аптечка первой помощи Sentry gun.png|link=Турель (PAYDAY 2)|Турель Trip minefbi.png|link=Мина (PAYDAY 2)|Мина Метательное оружие Frage grenade.png|link=Осколочная граната|Осколочная граната Frag com.png|link=Осколочная граната "HEF"|Осколочная граната "HEF" Matryoshka Grenade fbr.png|link=Граната-матрешка|Граната-матрешка Dynamitefbi.png|link=Динамит|Динамит Fir com.png|link=Зажигательная граната|Зажигательная граната Concussion.png|link=Светошумовая граната|Светошумовая граната Smoke screen grenade.png|link=Дымовая шашка|Дымовая шашка Molotov.png|link=Коктейль Молотова|Коктейль Молотова Suriken.png|link=Сюрикен|Сюрикен Ace.png|link=Туз пик|Туз пик Jav.png|link=Копье|Копье Throwing Axe.png|link=Метательный топор|Метательный топор Chico injector.png|link=Инъектор|Инъектор Pocket ECM FBI Files.png|link=Карманный генератор помех|Карманный генератор помех Gas Dispenser FBI Files.png|link=Парилка|Парилка Stoic Hip Flask.png|link=Фляга|Фляга Броня Level 1.png|Костюм-двойка|link=Костюм-двойка Level 4.png|Баллистический бронежилет|link=Баллистический бронежилет Level 2.png|Легкий баллистический бронежилет|link=Легкий баллистический бронежилет Level 3.png|Тяжелый баллистический жилет|link=Тяжелый баллистический жилет Level 5.png|Противоосколочный бронежилет|link=Противоосколочный бронежилет Level 6.png|Комбинированный тактический бронежилет|link=Комбинированный тактический бронежилет Level 7.png|Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет|link=Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет Компании Преступные группировки Прочее I'm Going All-in!.jpg|DLC|link=DLC PAYDAY 2 Impossible, It Can't Be. Is It?.jpg|Достижения|link=Достижения PAYDAY 2 No one Cared who I Was....jpg|Маски|link=Маски PAYDAY 2 Most Wanted.jpg|Репутация|link=Репутация PAYDAY 2 Becoming Infamous.jpg|Дурная репутация|link=Дурная репутация Unusual Suspects.jpg|Уровни риска|link=Уровни риска PAYDAY 2 A vast amount unlawful transgressions.jpg|Серия ограблений|link=Серия ограблений I Wasn't Even There!.jpg|Скрытность|link=Скрытность Dr. strangevlad.jpg|Транспортные средства|link=Транспортные средства Russian arsenal.jpg|Мутаторы|link=Мутаторы I Knew What I Did Was Wrong.jpg|Банкоматы|link=Банкоматы Yeah he's a Gold Digger.jpg|Сейфы|link=Сейфы Painting Yourself Into a Corner.jpg|Добыча|link=Добыча PAYDAY 2 We Do It Live!.jpg|Crime.Net|link=Crime.Net Spend Money to Make Money.jpg|Оффшорный счет|link=Оффшорный счет СС.jpg|Монеты Континенталя|link=Монеты Континенталя Big Deal.jpg|Лотерея|link=Лотерея House Keeping.jpg|Активы|link=Активы F in Chemistry.jpg|Pro Job|link=Pro Job I Will Fade to Dark.jpg|Дополнительные задания|link=Дополнительные задания The only one that is true.jpg|Трофеи|link=Трофеи There and Back Again.jpg|Посылки|link=Посылки Let Them Watch.jpg|Сетки прицела|link=Сетки прицела Pump-Action.jpg|Ивенты|link=Ивенты PAYDAY 2 Gotta Collect 'em all.jpg|История обновлений|link=История обновлений PAYDAY 2 I'm a Healer-Tank-Damage-Dealer.jpg|Модифицирование|link=Модифицирование PAYDAY 2 We Are All Professionals.jpg|Пасхальные яйца|link=Пасхальные яйца PAYDAY 2 Lock, Stock & Eight Smoking Barrels.jpg|Сейфы с камуфляжами|link=Сейфы с камуфляжами PAYDAY 2 No Turning Back.jpg|Коллекционные карточки Steam|link=Коллекционные карточки Steam PAYDAY 2 You Owe Me One.jpg|PAYDAY: The Web-Series|link=PAYDAY: The Web-Series Оценки Награды COMMUNITY-CHOICE.png Destructoid.png Payday-plaque.jpg IGN winner e3 2013.png Polygon editors choice e3 2013.png Golden.png Videogamer.png digital_trends_best_team_game.png Neoseeker.png Impulsegamer.png Worthplaying.png Gamestar.png Gameinformer.png gameinformer_best_coop_shooter.png Коллекционное издание для консолей Коллекционное издание для консоли PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 включает в себя: *Бумажник, выполненный в стиле $100 стопки купюр *Перчатки *Диск с оригинальными саундтреками *Маска center|150px Career Criminal Edition В момент предзаказа, помимо стандартного издания игры, можно было купить расширенное издание игры — Career Criminal Edition. center Включает в себя: *Lootbag, который давался за стандартный предзаказ. *Два ключа на бета-тест игры. *PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack – саундтреки из игры. *Скидки на все покупки в системе Crime.Net. *Гид Бэйна. Имеется информация о секретах. *Чертежи Бэйна. Бета-тест right|140px Всем тем, кто предзаказал "PAYDAY 2: Criminal Edition", был дан пропуск на бета-тест. Через более поздний срок, копию бета-теста отправили всем, у кого есть PAYDAY: The Heist. Срок бета-теста закончился за час до выхода полноценной игры. Копия "PAYDAY 2: Beta-Test" была удалена из библиотеки Steam всех пользователей. Скриншоты PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 1.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 2.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 3.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 4.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 5.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 6.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 7.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 8.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 9.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 10.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 11.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 12.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 13.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 14.jpg PAYDAY 2 Screenshot 15.jpg Видео Основная статья: Видео PAYDAY 2. thumb|center|500px Ссылки *Официальный сайт игры. *Официальный сайт Overkill Software. en:PAYDAY 2 de:PAYDAY 2 uk:Payday 2 Категория:Игры серии